The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method for regulating an amount of exhaust gas recirculation (“EGR”) gas administered to an internal combustion engine.
Combustion engines typically combust a carbonaceous fuel, such as natural gas, gasoline, diesel, and the like, and use the corresponding expansion of high temperature and pressure gases to apply a force to certain components of the engine (e.g., piston disposed in a cylinder) to move the components over a distance. Each cylinder may include one or more valves that open and close correlative with combustion of the carbonaceous fuel. For example, an intake valve may direct an oxidizer such as air into the cylinder, which is then mixed with fuel and combusted. Combustion fluids (e.g., hot gases) may then be directed to exit the cylinder via an exhaust valve. Some exhaust gas may be re-circulated such that the EGR gas is fed back into the cylinder. EGR gas may reduce nitrogen oxide (NOX) emissions as well as reduce in-cylinder temperature. Ultimately, the carbonaceous fuel is transformed into mechanical motion, which may drive a load. For example, the load may be a generator that produces electric power. Effectively regulating the amount of EGR gas to the combustion engine may enable enhanced engine performance.